


A Discussion

by OatBreeze



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, Post ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatBreeze/pseuds/OatBreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years post-ME3, two friends talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Minifill from the kinkmeme. Challenge found here, "Hometowns": http://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/6609.html?thread=29348049#t29348049

"One dextro pepperoni and a levo gluten-free cheese." I paid for our meals and walked back outside to Tavin and Cohort.

Tavin sat on one of the umbrella'd picnic tables. I slid his pizza in front of him and collapsed into place on the next bench.

"Cohort said they're rebuilding the carillon," he said. The LCD screen on Tavin's shoulder lit up and Cohort's avatar nodded.

"The plans are to inscribe the name of every graduate who died in the war on the bells."

We munched in silence for a few minutes, neither one of us wanting to bring up the news blaring around the net this morning. "How have finals been?" I finally asked.

"Unbearable," said Tavin. "Annoying," said Cohort. "I am regretting accepting the terms of our admission."

Tavin picked up the last slice of his pizza. "I don't know if I want to go," he said quietly. The news had broke late last night: after twenty years, the relays had been repaired enough for transport to Rannoch.

"Why not?" I asked.

His pupils thinned, trying to put into words a feeling. "Rannoch... Rannoch isn't my home, not really. And Cohort likes the networks here and... I'm," here, he paused for a split second and I a saw a flash of realization streak across his face. "I'm Tavin'Ideizh nar Earth, goddammit, and that's the way its going to stay!"


End file.
